Judge Konquer
Judge Konquer is one of the many penguins who helped shape the Antarctica we know today. And still, he is making history. History (This is a long reaserched History, send messages to here if you find any historic inaccuricies.) Judge Konquer came from a proud backround. He was born in Olde Antarctica in 1940, five years after 1935 but long before it's collapse to technology. His father was secretly a High Penguin but they tried to keep it as quite as possible. His mother was not so he is half-High Penguin He recived high marks in school and led a relitivitely boring life. His love of pizza made him become slightely fat- but not so that it beame a health problem. He became a lawyer and by the time he was 40 (1980) he had made it to a High Court Judge. Unfortunately technology was begining to cause the country he loved (Olde Antarctica) to fade and Judge Konquer was forced to move to Colonial Antarctica. He was already very old (for a penguin as he was half High Penguin) and it was unlikely he would do much more with his life. But in November 18th 1993 he began to get interested in politics. If you can't see anything special about this date than you should do more reaseach into Antacrtica's history, this was the day the controversial game King Gives Up was realesed. Many Penguin's do not realise the significance of this event, but at the time Penguin had suffered from the tyrrany of an unfair king. Protests had begun but this was perhaps the most efecive of them all. Konquer became a revolutionist and helped orginised the Battle of George Washing Machine Laundromat in 1996. And was one of the few penguins still around today who acctualy threw the corrupt king in the broom cabnet. He was part of the origonal club that formed South Pole City in 1997. Konquer also helped form USA in the year 2000. In the same year he left the Club after he met a penguin named Ninjinian, (again if you haven't heard of him do more reaserch.) Ninjinian talked of revulutionary ideas, he said that he would make a United land, similar to PreTerra but modern and bigger. A year later (2001) Ninjinian started UnitedTerra and Judge Konquer moved there. That is where Judge Konquer became well known and a real part in history. He moved to New Club Penguin in 2002 (when it was founded) to become part of the UnitedTerra Parliament.Ninjinian orginised it and sent Konquer an invitation to join. The group (Administrator Kai, Mayor Crepsley, Ninjinian and Judge Konquer himself voted Konquer to be the Principle (which is basicly leader). Currently he is living on TerraMount where he may as well be lead judge. He still returns to New Club Penguin frequently for the Parliament meetings. Quotes *"Order in the Court"- started in a Parliament meeting when no one would listen to him. He now says it just as a catch phrase. *"Restaurant open..."- the historic words said when he cut the ribbon to the UT Pizza Complete-za in March 2009. *"WAIT! I WANT TO BE THE FIRST PENGUIN IN!! WAIIITTTTT!!!"- Not quite as famouse as the other ones, this was said right after he opened the UT Pizza Complete-za and all the penguins were waddling in. Unfortunately he was old and a bit fat so was too slow to be the first in. *"A New Age is upon us- embrace it!"- Quoted by the Club Penguin Times in 2001, a few months before UnitedTerra was formed. *Ok, I have a degree in l33t, so i'll translate it; (translating for a Slumalian corrospondent) see Talk:Gáston Hochstadt Characteristics Konquer is a likable penguin who really believes in what he does. He is not entirely modest but usually he has great self-control, (except when it comes to pizza.) He is friendly and just and will not stand for corrupt kings. He loves pizza and is also a bit old fashioned sometimes. In the image above he is reading from an old form of writing, this was only taken in 2005 when he was still reading from them instead of books. Konquer was also loyal to his family, but most of them have died of old age now, even his father has died- his father was a High Penguin. Konquer has lived much longer than penguins usually do as he is now 70!! Books Judge Konquer is not only a Judge,Polititian and Historian. He is also an author. Below are his books which have become widley popular by intelligent penguins anhd history teachers and sometimes the genrall public. Antarctica, A History } |headingstyle = background:#ddd; } |contentstyle = padding-top:0.2em; text-align:left; } |heading1 = The Early Years |content1 = Few organised tribes Um Babbelonian Empire Penguin Empire Damelaw Mid High Penguin Confederacy Land of Lord Guin Late High Penguin Confederacy Khanzem & Grand Ol' Land Snowman Empire |heading2 = A While Back |content2 = Olde Antarctica Colonial Antarctica |heading3 = Present Day |content3 = United States of Antarctica Dorkugal Geek Empire Freezeland Other Countries in Antarctica |heading4 = Other Significant Former Countries |content4 = Republic of Poleland Frozantium Empire |heading5 = Future |content5 = Future |heading6 = Hypothetical Scenarios |content6 = Mabel Dystopia Dictatorship of the Darks Darktonian Empire |below = }} This 4029 page book shows a detailed history of Antarctiica, Konquer had spent a year reaserching although he had lived half of the history any way. In the Early Years section Konquer has a chapter for each tribe and a few exrta chapeters to explain how this age ended and Olde Antarctica began. Olde Antarctica was his next section which he (unitentionaly) wrote from a more personal view. This section had thirteen chapters and ended in 1980 when Olde Antarctica fell to tchnology. Konquer then had a section on Colonial Antarctica and the corupt king that was eventualy overthrown. This ten chapter section ended with the forming of the origonal Club. His next section was one of the longest with twenty chapters on the Club first starting south Pole City then the whole USA. He wrote five chapters on Club Penguin in this section and how the name eventualy was made in honer of the Club who ended Colonial Antarctica and started USA. His next section was the longest with twenty two chapters on UnitedTerra being formed by Ninjinian and the whole country coming together. The next section Konquer put in was the shortest with only four chapters on all the other countries that soon formed (eg.Freezeland) His final section was nineteen chapters long and explained all the population and currency and other facts of the present and past countries mentioned in the book. This is now used as a textbook in shools through present day Antarctica . The Judge That Made History A more commercial and small book, proving how un-modest Konquer can be. This book is an auto biography and in 2007 (the year it was written) sales were in the high and it instantly became a best seller. Penguin around then wanted to know more about Antarcticas past but didn't want to read a textbook. The Judge That Made History was not a textbook but provided alot of history from Olde Antarctica to UnitedTerra. It wasn't all about his History ofcours, but a big bulk of it was. There were many chapters about how great he is too and one chapter about pizza and his love for it. UnitedTerra-A Revalution Konquer wrote this book in 2001, just as UnitedTerra was being formed. He wanted to get penguins excited about UnitedTerra as he belived it was the future of Antarctica. Even though this was meant to be about the future of Antarctica Konquer still included many historical moments of Antarcica moving forward. A title Konquer was first going to use was UnitedTerra-A New Age, but in the end Konquer decided on UnitedTerra-A Revalution. This sparked many penguins to move to UnitedTerra, even though the USA had only recently began anyway. This book was probably Konquer's most popular one. 5-step Pizza recipies This book was very different to his other ones. It is a recipe book on how to make his most favourite food in all of Antarctica, pizza!! Unfortunately Konquer wrote the recipies himself, and although he is a great Historian, Author, Politician and Judge- he is not a good chef. All of the pizzas taste disguiting and Konquer was forced to take the book off the shelfs. Here are a few of the pizzas in the book. *Mushroon and Marshmellow pizza (with an extra ingredient)- What you do in blend marshmellow and Mushroom's together with tomatoe sauce until they make a sauce. Pour it over the pizza and add ditto roots- deliciously dangerous- made people have some of the affects ditto gives you. *Double decker- Stack two of your favourite pizzas on top of eachother, add garlic and anything you can find- not excactly delicous, but not bad. *SMART Pizza- Get all your computers and blend them together with tomatoe sause. -Try not to get electrocuted. (Austin8310 tried this. He failed.) *Pizza Drink- Get all your favourite pizzas and blend them into a drink, also add your favoutrite drinks- I can't say anything but one word, Disgusting! UnitedTerra Parliament As metioned before, Konquer is the Principle of the UnitedTerra Parliament so he is one of the top penguins there. ofcourse Ninjinian is ahead of him as President and Administrator Kai is a bit below him as Senetor, which is a slightly different to Priciple. Konquer was voted in by the rest of the Parliament. (Unlike Administrator Kai who was surprisingly voted in by the public. He has his one governmental desk (shown above) which he designed himself. The feather represents the past as if it is a grey feather that a bird has lost. And the eye in the middle represents all the change he whas seen/looking to the futur. And on the other side is just a grey picture of himself, just because he likes looking at it. Ninjinian invited him to the parliament as soon as it was formed and is a great friened of Judge Konquer. Involvment in BoF Konquer was eventualy allowed to join BoF. When he joined, however, he wasn't sure which Department would be best for him. Mayor McFlapp assigned him to the History Office, in the Department of Time. The main part of his job is to go through all of Antarctica's history and sort through it. Archiving and fixing plot holes and such are very important. Because what if suddenly Colonial Antarctica was lost? Why it would destory the future and the present of Antartica, and all of modern Antartica would be lost. One theory is that we would go back the Olde Antarctica period. This is something we do not want to happen. Judge Konquer's Igloo Judge Konquer's life is not all politics and revalutions. He also has a simple igoo on TerraMount which he loves. It was three window's- each with a house plant and inside the igloo he also has a small kitchen. Here he has his homemade pizza cookbook's as well as his 5-Step pizza recipies cookbook. There is a pizza oven aswell with lots of pizza dough to the side. All he cooks in the kitchen is disguisting pizzas, causing him to eat out at UT Pizza Complete-za almost every night. He also has a book room which hass lots and lots of History books, aswell as a shelf just for hi own books he has written. Konquer has no puffles as he is afraid they would eat his books. HIs igloo never changes, and he never has igloo parties and most penguins would find it boring. Judge Konquer loves his modest igloo all the same Second Igloo Judge Konquer bought a second igloo in New Club Penguin in 2003 as he had to go there for ParliamentParliament meetings so often. This igloo has only one window and is very small. It's bed is just as comfy and the mini fridge is packed with snacks better than he has at home. But Judge Konquer still doesn't like it as much as his first igloo. This igloo has an alarm clock to tell him excactly when he has to go to the meeting. It also has a 240 inch big screen TV. Judge Konquer in the Media Konqeur has feaured in some news-reports, movies and video games and TV shows. Bellow is a list of them: King Gives Up- In this controversial game Konquer was featured in the backround and if you used the cheat code (up, down, left, left, right, down) you could play as him. Darktan Wars THE MOVIE- Konquer acctaully played the main charecter in this movie. Konquer isn't a bad actor, surprisingly UnitedTerra? (Front Page story in the Club Penguin Times)- This article was written in 2001, when rumors of a new country were about. In an interview in this story Ninjinian accidently let slip too much and said the counrty will be called UnitedTerra. Later in the article Konquer is quoted to say "A New Age is upon us- embrace it!" Dancing Penguin and G(the deleated episode)- Konquer did a guest appearence in an episode that was meant to advertise UnitedTerra. The episode was so terrible it was never shown and is rarly mentioned. Not even when the DVD for the series came out did the show it as the episode was perminately deleated by Director Benny. Club Penguin (Front Page story in the Club Penguin Times)- The first Club Penguin Times, this article was about Club Penguin being named after the Club that formed it. A picture of Judge Konquer was on the front and inside the story he was quoted several times. Opinions Politcal When he was younger Konquer did not think much about politics. In fact it wasn't until 1993 that Konquer formed an opinion of his own. He has proven over time to go with change in politics, (for example he was a revolutionist trying to get rid of the king during Colonial Antarctica and he wanted a new country to form with UnitedTerra). He now strongly belives that the UnitedTerra Parliament should do what it can to get chicks interested in politics. He is greatly impressed with Baby N. for this reason. He wonders who will replace himself when he goes. Konquer wrote the political book UnitedTerra- A Revolution showing how he belived UnitedTerra was a whole new age in a way. Ofcourse he was wrong and the USA stayed as UnitedTerra did not replace it. Konquer is also very loyal to Ninjinian who he belives is a great pengiun. On Mwa Mwa's and Petguins Konquer is a strong believer that the insanity of these crazed penguins can be cured without violence. One way that he tries is humuring the penguins. And then he has an intellectial debate on why they aren't pets (petguins) or chicks (Mwa Mwa's.) Another sullution he has found especialy for petguins is that he debates that penguins could never be the owners of such animals- unfortunately this doesn't work for petguins who think they are puffles. Konquer is very caring and sometimes will pretend to adopt one then take them to his igloo to look in the mirror. Then he will give them a long boring lecture until they admit they are a penguins. This has proven to have a very high success rate. Recently *Judge Konquer's mortality has been tested when he caught the I Love U Flu Virus when he was visiting Sparka for a conference on technolocal advancement. He missed the Parliament meeting when he came back to UnitedTerra as he was being treated (in which time Administrator Kai tried to take his place as Principle. *Judge Konquer's sight and hearing have begun to fade away, but not so much that he needs glasses or a hearing-aid. *Judge Konquer recently joined the Time Agency in the BoF as a Historian- (As seen above.) *An author asked to make another Biography about Judge Konquer. Konquer said 'no' because there was no need as one was already around. *Konquer bought another History book, this one was called The tribes of the Early years with a really indepth description of each tribe, I won't go too much into it as I have enough history on this article already. Trivia *Konquer is half High Penguin- though not many know it as he keeps it a secret. *Konquer is 70- so penguins who don't know for sure belive him to be a High Penguin this doesn't matter now as he has already proven how good and just he is. *He loves Pizza so much he inspired the UT Pizza Complete-za to open and cut the ribbon to it. *Konquer has been in the Club Penguin Times several times, and quoted in some too. *Judge Konquer recently joined the Time Agency in the BoF See Also For convenience, this section is split into assorted subsections. For History *Olde Antarctica *King Gives Up *Colonial Antarctica *Battle of George Washing Machine Laundromat *South Pole City *PreTerra *United States of Antarctica *UnitedTerra *TerraMount *New Club Penguin UnitedTerra Parliament *Ninjinian *UnitedTerra Parliament *Mayor Crepsley *Baby N. *Ninjinian *Administrator Kai Other *High Penguin *UT Pizza Complete-za *Penguin Times *Sparka *Chicks *Mwa Mwa Penguin *Petguin *South Pole Council Category:characters Category:justice Category:penguins Category:Politicians